Final Destination The Elimination Game
by BTolson23
Summary: Fred Point was a survivor of the Orbis Incident, and he realised that death would never go away. This is apparent when he and his only friend, Tanzi Sakamoto, manage to save ten people including themselves. Twists and Turns turn Tanzi's life right around.
1. Character Sheet

**(Hey people, I have made my return to the Final Destination Series. I would first of all like to say that my "Final Destination - Egyptian Heritage" didn't work because i think that i veered to much from Final Destination style. So this time, it's gonna be lots of death, lots of gore, and lots of emotion. This is a sequel to "Final Destination - The Director's Cut" So I suggest you read that first. From this story, I am going to allow you to create your own characters, so go ahead. Also, I would prefer 4 males and 4 females, but definitely 8 people. It'll be first come first serve.)**

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Appearance:

Past: I would prefer for there to be a past related from a Final Destination Movie, either 1, 2, or 3.

Habits: Does he/she twitch, swear a lot, drink? that sort of stuff.

**(Well, there we go. Can't wait for your characters. Oh, the prelude is up as well, just to get a taste of the story)**


	2. Prelude

**(Hey, the prelude is here! I have to say to read 'Final Destination - The Director's Cut' as this is the sequel. Otherwise, just read on people!)**

* * *

_Chris stood on the road, motionless, a blank expression on his face. With a squelch, the top half of his body fell to the floor, the bottom half following soon after._

_Jacobs knocked Amy out of the way, and was right under the spinning drill. The drill connected with Jacobs skull, ripping it apart, his blood, brains and grey matter spreading all over the walls._

_Jake's head snapped back, his neck cracking. He was pulled out of the wreckage of the bus, but he was already dead. _

_The beam swung towards Mark, hitting him in the ribs. He cried out, and fell of the end of the broken bridge. He fell, and another broken metal beam impaled him through the chest. He hung there, dead._

_The flag flew through the air, straight towards the injured woman lying on the ground. Alice's eyes widened before the flag went straight through her forehead and sticking to the floor. _

_The car collided with the glass, smashing it to pieces. The bonnet hit into Ian's chest, and went straight over him. His arm twisted, the bone exiting the skin. The remaining glass wobbled in its frame, then fell, glass pieces impaling Ian's neck, killing him. _

_The two cars collided, twisting Clarice's spin in two. She stared lifelessly to the sky._

_The motorbike kept going even without the driver, and the wheel smashed through the bus window. The spinning tires collided with Amy's face, ripping it to shreds._

_The car roof broke, and a bit of shrapnel had impaled to top of Robert's head, killing him instantly._

_Wendy stood valiantly, and spread her arms. "Come on! Take me! End this thing once and for all!" She shouted. The sign came twisting down, and collided with her neck, twisting it round. She was flung back a few feet, and came to a rest._

* * *

Fred woke up suddenly, sweating. "Not the same dream again..." He moaned. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it read 06:00. "It's early." He sighed, but got out of his bed. "I'm not going to be able to sleep again, might as well go watch TV." Next to his alarm clock was a flask. He picked it up, opened it, and took a swig. Fred put it back down, and looked at himself in a large mirror.

For a year, Fred had not cut his hair or shaved, and he now had a full beard and hair which reached just below the ears. Both were scruffy and tangled. He had gained a bit of weight, and had grown slightly taller. His eyes showed sadness, nothing else. He sighed, and pulled on a white t-shirt, and dark, worn blue jeans. Over his t-shirt he fitted a black shirt, leaving the button's undone.

He sighed again, and walked down his stairs, and into his living room. Fred's house wasn't in the best condition. Litter covered the floor, empty beer cans and pizza cases filled the tables, and there were holes and scratches in the walls, where Fred had been unable to control his emotions.

For a few month after the Orbis Incident, as it was now dubbed, he cried almost every day, and he had so many memories, he had to hit the walls with his fists until they bled, all to get the memories away from his head. He was better now, but still susceptible to 'Sessions' as he called them.

He frowned, then walked straight past the living room to the front hallway, and picked up his coat from the rack. Fred pulled the front door open, and walked out into the cold air. He shivered, but still walked. As he walked, he noticed that the wind was picking up. As Fred was about to step on the road to cross it, a van zoomed past him, inches from his face. He caught the words: **Products to Die For! **He rubbed his eyes, and crossed the road. '_It's nothing, just coincidence. It's been a year, and nothing has happened. Don't worry.'_ He thought to himself, just as it started to pour with rain. The low grumble of thunder started, and flashes of lightning filled the sky. '_There was no sign of a storm in the weather forecast yesterday. Oh well, we all make mistakes.'_ Even though he was soaking and freezing, Fred still walked forwards, entering the park. Another flash, then a loud blast and a small explosion from next to Fred.

He jumped sideways, a falling tree just missing him. '_This is NOT a coincidence.'_ He screamed in his head. After a brief second, he started to run back the way he came, wary of any and all dangers.


	3. The Destined

(**Thanks for the character submissions everyone, i'll credit at the end of the chapter. So, The fic has started. Again, read Final Destination: The Director's Cut first if you want to know about Fred, but otherwise, enjoy.)**

* * *

The thunder storm was still going, in fact, it was getting more ferocious. The trees shook wildly, some collapsing to the floor, blocking paths and roads. Lighting struck various places, knocking down pylons and wires, hitting buildings, crumbling there structures. There were no casualties, but many were scared stiff, huddled up in the corners of their homes, clutching their prized possessions.

In a house on Fletcher Street, number 13 to be exact, Fred Point sat in a hard backed chair, watching the TV. He had his arms crossed and was shivering slightly from the cold, not starting his fire as the dangers involved could kill him. He had been fine for a year now, but since the day before, when he was almost ran over by a van and crushed by a tree, he had been especially wary. The American news reporter, even though the city was in England, was reading a news report about the hazardous weather.

"...citizens are warned to stay in their homes, and only exit if it is vital. This freak weather is causing geographers to study the United Kingdom's weather pattern for a long time. There seems to be no hint when the storm will stop, so stock up on provisions now before the storm gets any worse. On other news, the Emporium Stadium, where the Emporium Skate-boarding tournament is still on, so citizens who have brought tickets will not be disappointed, but we advise you to drive carefully and slowly." The news reporter kept on talking, but Fred had heard everything he wanted to. He stood up, and turned to TV off, aiming to make dinner.

The doorbell rang once, twice, then three times in quick succession. Fred hurried over and saw the dripping figure of his friend, his only friend, Tanzi Sakamoto, standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in, or let me drown out here?" asked Tanzi, her black hair plastered across her face.

"Sure, sure." said Fred, letting Tanzi in. Fred watched her as she took of her wet raincoat and hung it up on a hook. He had met her a few months after the Orbis Incident, and she had helped him a lot to overcome his emotions. He had never told her the real events of the Orbis Incident, only telling her what the news had told everyone. It was believed to be a terrorist attack.

Tanzi was of Japanese descent, her features sharp. She had a slim figure, hardly any excess fat on her body. She wore a light green t-shirt with some sort of logo on it, tight blue jeans and trainers. Tanzi turned, and noticed Fred looking at her.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" she asked jokingly, brushing her hair out of her hazel eyes.

"No, just glad you're here." replied Fred, now examining his nails.

"I got a surprise for you!" she exclaimed suddenly, clearly wanted to tell Fred about whatever it was.

"A surprise?" Fred repeated warily.

"Yep, you know the Emporium Skate-Boarding tournament?" asked Tanzi, holding something behind her back.

"Yes"

Tanzi pulled out two pieces of paper from behind her. They were decorated with spirals, and said:

**Emporium Cup**

**18:00 to 22:00**

**The skate-boarding cup, where the Skaters do death defying stunts, kick flips, back flips, grabs and more! Come and watch tonight at the Emporium Stadium!**

**Price: £18.00**

"Guess where we're going tonight!" said Tanzi, smiling happily.

"It's five twenty now though." said Fred, frowning slightly.

"It's only half an hour to get there." Her smile fell. "Do you not want to go, because I could always...?"

"No, no" Fred cut her off hurriedly. "I'd love to go. It'd be nice to see something other than my house. I'll get ready, and then we can leave."

Tanzi smiled widely again. "Thanks!"

* * *

Jay Scythe stood in the long line heading into the Emporium Stadium. There were over a hundred people, hunched under makeshift tarpaulins to get out of most of the rain. The wind still blew hard, however, sometimes knocking the tarpaulins over. Jay held his ticket in a gloved hand, and read it again. He sighed, and looked up at the dark sky, pulling his scarf tighter round his neck. It was only five twenty-five PM, but it would take a fair amount of time to get in. He pulled his jacket collar over his neck, and hunched up his shoulders. He was grinning though, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair.

"This is bloody awesome!" he suddenly exclaimed, raising his arms to the air.

"How is 'this awesome'?" asked a woman behind him. She was dressed in a back and red sweatshirt, which had the name 'The Miracle Skyhawks' on it. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her jeans, her jet black hair whipping in her face. She had a moody expression situated on her face. "Kids these days" She muttered.

Jay stopped looking to the sky and turned to the woman, smiling. "Hey, hottie, wanna get a room?"

The women's friends had to restrain her, two friends for each arm, as her legs kicked out at Jay, who was still grinning. "What's your fucking problem? You want some of me! Come get some!" she screamed, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"Oooh, hard to get, eh?" said Jay, snickering.

That did it. "Jade!" called out one of the woman's, Jade's, friends, as she shrugged her friends off her. She brought a fist and slugged it into Jay's stomach, bringing him gasping in pain.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" he said, wincing.

"Want me to beat the shit out of you?" threatened Jade, raising her fist.

"Jesus..." Jay raised his hands in defence, and turned back to the line, which he saw had gone forwards a few foot.

"Get a fucking move on!" demanded Jade, her eyes boring holes into Jay.

* * *

Zach watched in amusement as he watched the woman give the man a good hard punch. He turned back to his place in the line, which was behind the two fighting, as the line twisted and curved. He needed something to enjoy as he stood in the storm, squinting his eyes to block out the rain. His messy brown hair danced a fast beat as the wind picked up.

'_Why did I come here again?'_ He asked himself, and then grinned. '_Oh, that's right, to make more friends'_ After thinking this, he turned around and extended his hand to the person. "Hi, Zach Dryer, nice to meet you..." He stopped as he saw the girl.

She had black hair, which shone with wet, a purple skirt with dark purple stockings underneath. She also wore a dark pink jacket with large black buttons keeping it together. She glared at Zach, whose smile faltered. "I'm Naomi; now move forward, your holding up the line." She said in a low voice.

Sure enough, when Zach turned around, he saw that the line had moved forward. "Nice meeting you" He muttered, looking for other potential people to befriend and have fun with. He saw a tall, slim girl in front of him, with waist-length brown hair. He tapped on his shoulder, and repeated what he said to Naomi. "Hi, Zach Dryer, nice to meet you."

"Isn't that just what you said to the girl behind you?" asked the lady with a bemused eyebrow, who had turned around. She wore a black hoody and dark blue jeans. Zach saw she had chocolate eyes, and flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, but, hey, it's the best way to make friends, right? To introduce yourself?" said Zach, still rubbing his neck. He was surprised when the woman shook his hand.

"Paige. Nice to talk to you." She turned, and went forward the few spaces that had moved.

'_Why do these women not talk? I was hoping for some friends, so I can party, not some moody so a so's. I'll have to see if there's anyone else.'_

* * *

Far away from the line, Daniel Gecko was hunched up at the side of the Emporium Stadium. He had a makeshift tent over his head, held up by sticks. The rain still hit him, and the wind still flew through his jacket. He twitched, and ran a hand through his spiked hair. He picked up a needle from next to him, looked at it for a moment, trying to resist the urge. He couldn't, and inserted the needle into his dark skin, and into a vein. His pupils grew, and he let out a calm sigh.

He was sitting in a gap where the actual Stadium and a large generator stood. On the generator, the message said:

**Warning. High Voltage.**

**Do not enter without permission.**

* * *

In a room in the stadium, Harry Pott watched as the crowd slowly filed in, filling the stadium seats. He watched as the ramps and other props were being put up for the skaters performing that evening. He was a thin man, and was leaning back in a swivel chair, his legs propped up on the desk. On the desk was a computer, which suddenly bleeped. Bob quickly adjusted his position so he could read the email that was sent to him.

_To: .uk_

_From: .uk_

_There is a loose panel on the top of the stadium. Would you please fix it ASAP? Take Jeffrey with you. Get it done before the show starts, or else!_

_, HarveyCo_

Harry sighed, as the job was assigned to him. He worked as a builder/engineer for HarveyCo, a company which had earned millions for the work it had done around the world. It made anything from small sweets to industrial sized factories. Lately, however, the money decreased when five incidents happened, with major results. First, one of their planes they designed blew up with an apparent electrical fault killing a lot of people, including some of a class of French students, then, one of their lorry's crashed, bringing its load of logs down on the motorway, again killing a lot of citizens. One of the rollercoaster's they designed, The Devil's Flight, derailed as well in a theme park, causing every passenger to die, as well as some on the floor. Soon after, one of their speedways collapsed, again, causing the deaths of hundreds. Finally, a year ago, the Orbis theatre they had designed fell down, killing hundreds of innocent people.

Even though some of these weren't the company's fault, they still had the blame put on them for not making strong and sturdy structures. They had created the Emporium Stadium after years of planning, so as to make sure everything was protected. He groaned, and woke up the sleeping figure of Jeffrey Weasel, who was sleeping with a cap over his face.

"Hey, Jeff, we got a job. Follow me and I'll tell you 'bout it."

Jeff grunted, and stood up. "Good, I was dying with boredom here."

* * *

Lacy was sitting down after a long wait in the line, she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, and watched as the setup was being set up. Next to her were two overweight men, and she felt positively squished. She started to bite her nails, wondering why she had to choose this seat, of all seats. She felt she would die before the show ended.

* * *

**(Okay, Credit to Kyra1201 for Lacey, FDSaviour for Naomi, mentosgoboom for Zach, DI Doctor Who for Tanzi, one heart that stands alone for Jade, XxDestiny=fatexX for Daniel, Kokisho for Jay, and Angie2282 for Paige. Thanks to you all. Fred, Jeff, and Harry are my creations, which is why i haven't credited them to anyone. Okay, thanks again, and i'll try to update as soon as i can. Hope i got all characters personalitys and such right, and please critize for anything i done wrong, so i can correct it in the future)**


	4. Lying in Wait

**(Thanks to Angie2282 and mentosgoboom, you shall see if your hunches are proven correct, and i have planned some twists which will hopefuly work out. Zach wasn't flirting as much, mentos, but just trying to be cool, and failing... miserably. Didn't help the two women were untalkative. Now, on to the next chapter which i realise is considerably shorter than the previous chapter. Any critiscm or praise, say so, even if it is just a tiny thing, so i can learn from ma mistakes. Now, Read on)**

* * *

"God, finally." breathed Tanzi, as she and Fred walked through the doorway to the stadium. When they had got to the stadium, they were five minutes away from the competition starting, and they had rushed to their seats.

As Tanzi wasn't exactly the richest kid on the block, their seats were right at the back of the stadium, looking over all the audience. As Fred looked around the crowd, the music started. An announcer dressed in a crisp black suit walked to the middle of the arena, where ramps, rails, and other things which could be used for inventive tricks. He held a microphone in his hand, and brought it to his mouth.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Emporium Contest. We would like to thank HarveyCo for designing, and then building the stadium, and also we would like to thank the chief of police, who has so generously provided us with more security, so we can keep things in check. Now, without further ado, let the Skaters enter!" The announcer shouted the last word, and the audience cheered as four Skaters entered. They all looked the same, wearing knee-pads, elbow-pads, and helmets. The only thing different were there colours, which were black, red, green, and pink. Pink being a female skater.

Fred watched as all four of them walked to the top of the starting ramp where the competition would begin. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and gasped, but the crowd cancelled out the noise.

"The first round!" The announced called out. "This round will future a score point system, with the audience's cheers fuelling our decision. So, start!"

The four skaters jumped on their boards, and started to speed down the ramp. The girl was fastest, and hit the jump with speed, going through the air. She grabbed her board, and spun 360 degrees through the air. She landed cleanly on the other side, gaining more and more speed. The crowd erupted with noise, shouting and clapping, cheering on their favourites.

* * *

Harry and Jeff were on top of the Stadium, listening to the crowd. The rain pelted upon their raincoats, some droplets entering down the back of the collar, causing discomfort.

"Goddamn, I think I would prefer to stay in the damn office" Shouted Jeff over the wind, unscrewing the screws in the panel.

"Yeah, well if you want dinner, you gotta do you job" Shouted back Harry, who was holding up a plate of metal, which covered the loose panel. Thunder rumbled, and lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

The man in green landed a perfect front flip, and landed with a slight wobble. Zach starting booing, standing up from his seat. "Come on! You can do better than that!" The man in green landed another trick badly. "COME ON!!" He yelled, hands cupping over his mouth.

* * *

Jade was very aware of Jay staring at her, staring at her chest. It was taking every inch of her power to not clock him one in the face, and maybe a couple more times. She breathed heavily, and watched the competition.

_'Goddamn fucking perverted motherfucker'_ she thought, as she resisted her urge to cause pain.

* * *

Everyone winced and groaned as the man in black fell of his board, rolling a couple of meters down the ramp, and laying to a rest on the floor. Unable to stop, the man in red collided into black's stomach, and toppled from his board. Both men wincing and curling up on the floor, so as not to sustain any more injuries.

A whistle sounded, and medics ran into the arena, and checked over the two men. Paige felt something in her brain tell her to do something, but she forcefully denied. '_They are medics, they will be able to treat them'_ Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the seat.

* * *

Naomi, instead of watching the actual arena, watched the screen hanging from the ceiling, which showed the best camera angles for the competition. At this moment, the competition had stopped, and the man in black was carted off on a stretcher, while the man in red was cleared to skate again.

The whistle sounded, and to the great delight of the audience, the remaining three started to skate again.

* * *

Outside, in his little tent, Daniel twitched in his sleep. Next to him were three needles, all used. A large tree swayed in front of him, and there was a faint tearing sound heard. Daniel woke up suddenly, his senses all on alert. He stumbled out of the gap he was in, and looked around for the source of the noise. The tree roots ripped out of the ground, and the tree started to fall.

Daniel saw it at the last moment, and jumped backwards, but hit into the door of the generator room. The door's rusted lock burst open and Daniel collided painfully to the cold, stone, floor, but free of the tree, which was leaning on the generator room, blocking the door.

* * *

Lacy held her ears, the noise of the crowd getting too much for her. She got up, and inched by the overweight man to her left. She walked up the stairs, into the corridor. Lacy looked around for a sign pointing to the toilets, and saw it. She followed the signs to the toilets, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes stared back at her.

There was a flash of lightning, and Lacy jumped. She clutched the edge of the sink, her knuckles white. She breathed heavily, holding a hand to her heart.

"I'm going to get home..." she muttered. "This is way too much noise for me."

* * *

Harry and Jeff were soaked to the skin, the rain having got through their raincoats.

"How long until this is done?" shouted Jeff, squinting.

"I would say around five minutes" Replied Harry, his teeth chattering. "I'm going die out here for god's sake, it's so damn freezing."

At that moment, there was a flash, and a loud bang. Lightning had struck the stadium, using the metal cover Harry was holding up as a conductor. The electric surged through it, making Harry convulse, and causing another bang, making a large jagged hole in the roof, the burnt, dead body of Harry fall through the hole. Jeff himself tumbled back, away from Harry. He rolled a few times, and then fell straight off the stadium, plummeting straight down. With a sickening squish, his body hit the road, bloodied and unrecognisable.

* * *

**(Whats done is done. I was a bit iffy with this chapter, but hey, it gets more fun as people start dying. Just to let you know, i have got the order already using a random generator, so i didn't delibretly make the order, so don't kill me if you character dies sooning that you expected XD Until next time folks!)**


	5. True or False

**(Thanks Angie2282 and one heart that stands alone for your reviews. I'm glad i am doing a good job at the characters personalitys. All right, now, this chapter is the premonition!!!)**

People didn't start screaming until the burnt, destroyed body of Harry fell down from the roof, landing in the middle of the arena. A whistle sounded, and the competition quickly stopped, and people started to scream at this apparent accident.

* * *

The lightning that hit the metal cover caused electricity to flow through the framework of the stadium. The stadium had four generators at each corner, and this is where the electricity was heading for.

* * *

Daniel tried to push the tree out of the way, but because of the drugs he had taken, he wasn't able to use his full strength. He suddenly heard a fizzing sound, and turned to see the generator sparking. Before he could do anything, the generator exploded. The fire burnt the skin of Daniels body, and shrapnel ripped through his muscles like a grater. Daniels' body continued to get burnt from the fire that was starting.

* * *

Jade looked on in horror as the body hit the arena, and looked to Jay. Jay was smiling. "Awesome! Fucking awesome!" Jade opened her mouth, appalled at Jay's words.

"What the fuck man? He most likely dead, and you can only smile and laugh? What the fuck! You fucking..." Before Jade could finish, a large explosion burst through the walls of the stadium. Three more followed. Jade looked at Jay, who smile quickly turned into a frown. Jade saw the walls start to crumble and fall, and a large piece of metal heading straight for Jay.

"Hey!" she cried out, but it was too late. The metal swung through the air, straight through Jay's neck. He gurgled for a moment, then his head fell from his shoulders, and his body followed soon after. More pieces of metal and concrete fell from the walls and ceilings, the screams of the scared and dying echoing throughout the stadium. Jade started to run for the exit.

* * *

Paige gasped as the man next to her was crushed. She turned to see what she could do, but instantly, she knew he was dead. She looked around the stadium, seeing dead, dying, and injured. She brushed her hair back from her face, and ran to the nearest moaning person. The woman had a large piece of metal, some sort of pole, embedded in her stomach.

Paige knew she had to pull the metal pole out; otherwise the woman would be pinned to the floor, no chance of getting out of the destruction. Paige grasped the pole with sweaty hands, and started to pull. The women screamed, the pain too much for her. Suddenly she went silent and her eyes widened at something behind Paige.

Before Paige could turn, she felt something hit her in the back, something large. She was forced downwards, and her chest went straight through the pole. She coughed violently, crimson blood spurting from her mouth onto the dead woman underneath her. She tried to move, but the pain was too much for her. A last moan of pain, and Paige muscles loosened and her breathing stopped.

* * *

Jade had managed to get to the corrider, and was running full pelt to the exit.

"Just a bit closer, just a bit closer, just a bit..." Jade muttered, her eyes focused on her goal. She reached the door, and pulled, but it wouldn't open. "Come on, come on, COME ON!!" she shouted, pulling and pushing, but the door just wouldn't open. She turned around, and saw a pillar of fire heading straight for her. She slumped to the floor; her back leant on the door.

The fire hit her straight to the front, burning her skin and clothes. The skin blackened and peeled, while the clothes melted and stuck to her skin.

* * *

Naomi coughed as the smoke started to fill the stadium because of the fires burning, feeding on their fuel. She was on the top row of chairs, and was edging carefully to the exit. She dodged pieces of debris, shrapnel and metal as they fell from the ceiling. She continued to carefully get to the exit when she felt herself being shoved from behind. She turned to see the man, Zach, push past her.

He stopped when he pushed past her and his eyes widened in fear. Naomi fell backwards, and tumbled down the seats. After a couple of rows, her head hit the floor, and a large piece of metal stuck fast through the back of her head, she was instantly dead.

Zach looked on in horror, but knew he couldn't do anything for the dead girl. He ran to the corridor, but was barred off by two people, Fred and Tanzi. "You cannot go that way, you'll die for sure." said Fred, fear evident in his eyes. He and Tanzi started to run to the bottom of the arena, Zach close in tow.

Before the three could make it, there was another explosion, and it hit Zach straight in the back. Zach flew over the heads of Fred and Tanzi, and landed a few metres away, dead before he hit the floor.

"This can't be happening again, that mortician said that sacrifice would stop It." said Fred. Tanzi turned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, we need to get out, NOW!!." When they reached the arena floor, they gasped as they saw a bloody body who was dressed in red knee-pads, elbow-pads and a helmet. Fred dragged Tanzi along, but he felt something grab his leg. He turned to see the red skater's hand grasped on his ankle. Fred tripped, dragging Tanzi along with him. His arm landed awkwardly on the floor, and the bone burst out from the skin. Fred moaned in pain, but still attempted to move, but then stopped when he looked up.

"Oh my god..." Tanzi gasped. They were both looked at the ceiling, which started to fall. The whole ceiling fell straight towards Tanzi and Fred. They both looked in horror as they were about to die, the last two alive in the stadium.

* * *

Fred gasped in pain, and looked around. Everything was fine, no dead bodies, no burning, no destruction. But he knew what had just happened. He had just had a premonition, just like Jake did a year ago and just like Alex, Kimberly, Wendy, and Nick did. He was just about to tell Tanzi to get out with him, when he heard her shout.

"We're all going to die!! We need to get out!! Get out! Get out Now!!" Fred listened to Tanzi scream, and watched as she tried to drag people away, but they knocked her hand away, scoffing at the crazy woman.

'_What? I saw the premonition, why is she acting as If she saw the premonition... unless...'_

**(Dang, i hope that chapter was good, i tried my best. If you look carefully, you will be able to see the order, which may or may not change if people are saved. Thanks for the reviews, and till next time, folks)**


	6. DoubleVision

**(Thanks Angie2282 for your review. Glad I am doing well. Anywho, onto the survivors!)**

"We are going to die! We are going to die!!" screamed Tanzi, tears glittering from her eyes. Fred was confused, but knew what she was going through.

"Tanzi, I believe you, we need to get out now!" He said, grabbing Tanzi's arm.

"No! We need to rescue everyone! We need to evacuate the building! NOW!!" roared Tanzi, knocking Fred's arm away.

The crowd slowly became silent apart from a few whispering as people heard Tanzi cries of despair, her pleads to get everyone out.

* * *

Harry and Jeff were on top of the stadium fixing the loose panel, when Harry heard the loud shouting of a girl. "We are going to die! We need to get out, now!"

"Hear that?" Jeff said mockingly, throwing his arms up in the air. "We are all going to die..." He grinned, but then frowned as his expensive watch flew of his wrist. "What? Damn, the strap must've been loose. Wait there, I'm going to fetch that" The watch slid off the stadium, and fell to the floor. Jeff climbed down the ladder that he used to climb up, leaving Harry alone, clutching the metal cover.

* * *

Jade and Jay watched the screens hanging from the ceiling, which showed a woman shouting, making a fuss. The man was apparently trying to get her out, and she didn't want any of it.

"Dude, she's so damn hot." said Jay, grinning, and nodding his head.

Something snapped in Jade, and before she knew it, she was on top of Jay, pounding his face in with every ounce of strength that she had.

"Hey! Break it up, break it up!" shouted a guard who had spotted the two fighting, or, the lady beating on the man. He grabbed both of them by the collar, Jade breathing heavily, and Jay, his face bloody and his nose looking broken. "All right, get outta here." said the guard, physically dragging them to the exit.

"Get the fuck off me!" cried out Jade. "I didn't pay 18 pounds to get kicked out of this place. Damnit, let me back in!"

"No can do, lady, you started this fight, you finish it, out there." With that, the security guard dropped Jade and Jay on the wet floor, just outside the stadium.

When the guard was gone, Jay moaned. "What the hell, bitch? First you hit me in the stomach, and now you beat my face in? What have I done to you?" Then winced as Jade's fist hit him square in the face.

"You're a goddamn perverted bastard." She said, picking herself up from the floor, and walking to the car park to get to her car.

* * *

Paige watched as security guards crowded the screaming woman a few rows ahead of her. The man had started to protest, pushing the security guards away, but the guards just hauled them out of there. Paige felt a cold wind brush past her, and she felt uncomfortable. She realised that she believed the woman. Paige got up, and went to the exit, following the guards.

* * *

The crowd started to talk and bustle again as the two people were thrown out, and Zach watched, thinking. '_She was crying... maybe I would be able to comfort her, make friends, and... Yes!'_ With that, he got up, jogging to the exit.

Naomi watched him, and realised what was happening with the woman. '_Didn't this happen with that Wendy girl a few years ago?'_ She thought to herself. '_Even if it isn't, better to be safe than sorry' _Naomi got up, and headed for the exit, brushing her hair out her eyes.

* * *

Lacy had exited the toilet, and was about to go back when a crowd of guards pushed through the corridor. She had to go out the exit doors at the command of the guards, and she was biting her nail with anxiety. She had seen the screaming woman and the shouting man in the middle of the guards, getting hustled out.

* * *

Tanzi was still crying when she was brought outside, and left there by the guards. Fred put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's all right, we are out of there, we are fine."

"But we need to save everyone, we need to..." She stopped as she realised something, as did Fred.

"The man in the generator room!" They both exclaimed. They ran towards said generator room to see a tree blocking the door. Fred grasped it, and pulled with all his might. Slowly, it edged backwards, and finally came free of the doorway. Tanzi went in the room, and pulled Daniel from it, who was dazed.

Once the three had got a few metres away, they heard a loud bang and hot air rush over their heads. Each person ducked, as the generator exploded. They were thrown from the positions a couple of feet forward, injured, but not dead.

* * *

Jade tried to start her car, but the engine just wouldn't start. She slammed the palm of her hand onto the steering wheel. "Come _on!_ You fucking piece of shit!" When it still didn't work, she got out of her car to phone the car service. As she was on the phone, she looked up, and saw the lightning hit to the top of the roof. Her eyes widened, and then she gasped as there were four explosions. She watched as the stadium started to crumble and collapse, and realised that she would've been in there had she not beat the crap out of Jay.

Jade saw the three people fall to the floor after the explosion, and shut off her phone. '_Crap, I need to see if they are all right!'_ Before she could make it there, another woman came to a halt next to three.

"Hey!" The woman called out. "Help me here, will you?"

Jade brushed her head back, pretty shocked from what had just happened. "Sure thing."

"I'm Paige by the way" said Paige, feeling the pulse of Tanzi, which was all good.

"Jade" replied Jade, her hair covering her face.

"And I am Jay, ladies!" Jay walked into view, most of the blood gone off his face.

Jade stood up, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Get the fuck away from me you pervert!"

Jay took a step back, not realising who she was until too late. "Crap... I am just, observing."

"Yeah, observing." said Jade sarcastically. She turned away, and started to look over Daniel, and noticed the needle marks on his arm. '_Damn, druggies, I better not catch anything'_

"Do... do you need any help?" A timid voice asked. All heads turned towards the girl with long brown hair.

'_I am so in heaven'_ Thought Jay grinning. "Who are you?" He asked.

"L-Lacy..." Lacy replied. She was biting her nails, her eyes glancing towards the wreckage of the stadium, where they could still hear cries of pain and death inside.

"Shit, what happened?" Another voice was heard. Again, all heads turned, and saw a man and woman, the man with brown, messy hair and the woman with a dark pink coat.

"Who are _you?" _Jade asked this time, looking at the stadium every now and again.

"Zach"

"Naomi"

"All right, you two." said Paige, taking instant leadership. "Help us here, we need to put pressure on these three's wounds."

"Are you kids all right?" For the last time, all heads turned to see Jeff running towards them.

"We're fine" said Paige. "Just a bit shaken up, it is these three which I am slightly worried for. They seemed to have got knocked out after the explosion, but they are breathing fine."

"I can't believe this." Jeff said, shaking his head. "This stadium was state of the art, how could lightning cause all this?"

"Everyone is dead." Fred said, groaning as he sat up. Everyone conscious gasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"We are the only survivors, the only ones alive now."

"You!" cried out Jeff.

"What?" asked Fred, turning towards him.

"You're that survivor of the Orbis Incident, Fred Point!"

"Yes. I am, and now I am a survivor of _this_ incident." Fred groaned again. '_And now it is all started again. I'm sorry everyone, but some of you are destined to die, it is almost impossible to save you all from fate.'_

The survivors were soon met by police, medics, and firemen. Ten out of hundreds, Jeff, Daniel, Jade, Jay, Paige, Naomi, Zach, Tanzi, Lacy, and Fred.

* * *

**(Oh blimey, that was a hard one for some reason, It was hard to get everyone out, well, i managed, hope i did it well, Critiscm, as always, accepted. Thanks, and 'till next time)**


	7. Eternal Friends

**(Thanks Angie2282, and one heart that stands alone. Okay, okay, first off, if i wrote it right, this is a sad chapter, so if you get upset easily, get your tissues. So, read on.)**

* * *

It had been a day since the Emporium Stadium collapsed, and the survivors had gone their own way throughout the city. Fred and Tanzi stayed together, Fred comforting her, knowing what she was going through. They went back to Fred's house, and slept through the night; Fred on the sofa and Tanzi on his bed. The storm had subsided, leaving the weather cold and wet still on the floors of the city.

The alarm rang through the room, causing Tanzi to awake suddenly, almost jumping out of her bed. She fumbled around, and slammed her hand on the alarm, stopping. She was wide awake now, almost certainly unable to get back to sleep. She looked at the alarm, which was bright red, and sighed, thinking nothing of it. She suddenly smelt the sizzling of bacon, causing her to smile for the first time since her vision.

As she walked downstairs, she saw Fred already dressed, shaking a frying pan on the hob.

"Hey" He said in greeting, raising a hand. "Got your breakfast ready, let's get some food in you." At the moment, the smoke alarm went off, because of the bacon burning. "Damn, make that stop, will you, while I serve the bacon."

Tanzi complied, and shook a tea towel in front of the alarm, causing it to stop. She read the words, **In case of a fire, call the fire service!** She took no notice, and sat down by the table, where Fred was setting the bacon down on a plate, still sizzling even though it was off the heat. She suddenly realised how hungry she was, having not eaten for a long time, and was about to start eating the bacon, when she was stopped by Fred.

"What? You want to burn your mouth or something?" asked Fred, smiling. "Wait for it to cool down." His face suddenly turned serious, and he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanzi, trying not to think back to the day before.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" repeated Tanzi, narrowing her eyes.

"You know the Orbis incident, where the terrorists attacked?"

"I do"

"Well, it was no terrorists."

"What?!" Tanzi's eyes widened.

"A good friend of mine, Jake Milligan, had a vision in that theatre."

"A vision?" Tanzi thought back to her frantic screaming in the stadium. She had locked those memories away, not wanting to go back to them.

"Yes, just like you did, and I did."

"You also had a vision?!"

"Yes. But anyway, Jake saw the theatre explode, and knowing they would die, managed to save 9 people, including me."

"Including you?" Tanzi was confused. "So, you survived, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, after the Orbis incident, the survivors started to die in freak accidents, in the order they would've died in the vision."

Tanzi leant forward. "So you're saying that the people I saved are just going to die? I know I freaked out at the stadium, but that was because I was shocked and surprised. It was just a coincidence it happened like my day-dream. Must've been a coincidence with Jake's as well."

"No, you don't understand, this had happened four times before. A boy predicted a plane would crash, a women predicted there would be a massive pile up on a highway, another women predicted that a rollercoaster would derail, and a man predicted that a raceway would collapse. Guess what happened then, and after."

"The person saved some people, and then they started to die..." Her voice went silent, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I believe you." She said finally.

"And the first person to die in our vision was that builder from the top of the roof."

"S-so we need to find him, and do what?"

"We need to save him from his fate, and then he will be moved to the end of the 'list'."

"The end? You make it sound he will still be on the list."

"Exactly. Which is why we need to gather everyone, and persuade them to come with us. We need to save everyone." Fred saying, even though he knew it would not be possible to save _everyone._ The sound of sirens grew closer and closer to their ears. "But first, we need to talk to a certain mortician, a man called William Bludworth, he will tell us what he knows, and I have some unfinished business with him. I know where he is, so get your car keys, and I'll drive us there."

Tanzi's car was on the other side of the street, and that was where Fred and Tanzi headed. Just as they managed to cross the road, a fire engine shot past, nearly hitting Fred. "Shit, that was close" He gasped, holding his chest.

"I thought you will die later, according to the order." said Tanzi, looking concerned over Fred's near miss.

"I would, but, I have a theory about the order relating to me." said Fred. A sad look flitted across his eyes. He patted his coat out of habit, and realised he had left his wallet in the house. "Damn, be right back, I need to get my wallet." He jogged across the road as another fire engine shot past.

Tanzi looked at the direction it was heading, and saw a great plume of black smoke rising to the air. '_That's a big fire, there, no wonder about the fire engines.'_

She suddenly heard a sharp squeal of tires, a thud, and then everything seemed to go in slow motion.

She turned her head, her black hair whipping across her face. She first registered the fire engine, stopped in the middle of the road. Then she saw the man driving, his eyes widened in fear and shock. Her eyes drifted to the front of the vehicle, and saw a splatter of crimson blood. Finally, she looked at the limp, broken body of Fred laying a good few metres from the fire engine. Both his leg's looked broken, and a bone stuck out from Fred's forearm. Blood leaked from his head, creating a puddle on the floor.

"Fred!" She shouted, and started to run over to the body.

"Miss!" Shouted the fireman, but she ignored him, intent on getting to the body of Fred.

She slid to a halt in front of the battered body, and checked his pulse, which was alternating weakly.

"T-Tanzi..." said Fred, coughing blood from his mouth.

"Fred! Don't talk, I'll get you to hospital!" said Tanzi, tears starting to drip from her eyes.

"M-my time I-is up, T-Tanzi..." stuttered Fred, shivering from cold. "I-I thought t-this would h-happen..."

"No! Stop talking." Whispered Tanzi; not prepared for the inevitable.

"N-No! T-Tanzi, look for t-the signs. And find W-William Bludworth..." Fred groaned, and coughed violently. When the fit subsided, he looked back at Tanzi. "I... know that... I've known you... for only a ... year. But... I... I... L-L..." uttered Fred, his blue eyes connecting with Tanzi's hazel ones. "L-love... you..." Fred let out a final sigh, a final breath, and his eyes closed for eternity, never to open again.

Tanzi was silent, shocked and sad. She fell to her knees, her hair covering her face. She let out a cry of despair as the tears flowed down her face, dripping to the concrete. She felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder, but she stayed where she was, with her friend.

* * *

**(Okay, first off, SURPRISE!!! You will find out the reason why Fred died before the others in a few chapters, or maybe the next. I realise that you all expected Fred to be a main character (Or at least, i assume you did), so i thought it would make a really good twist to kill him off first as he was the man who knew, apart from Bludworth, about deaths designs and things. So, how is Tanzi gonna handle this alone? Always open to suggestions to make this better, thanks, and till next time folks.) **


	8. William Bludworth

**(Thanks Angie2282 for your review, i appreciate it. From now on, i'm gonna be replying to reviews by message, rather than answering them here. Anyway, now for a chapter which is important if you haven't seen the films.)**

* * *

In the end, it was not that hard to find William Bludworth. When the ambulance arrived, they found Tanzi latched onto Fred's body, tears staining her face. They had been unable to remove her from the corpse, so they took her to the morgue with them, thinking that she will go once they got there.

Tanzi was shocked and upset at the turn of events from the day before. First, she had a premonition of everyone dying, then, Fred is run down, and finally, the revelation that Fred loved her, _her_, of all people.

Tanzi had met Fred ten months ago, two months after the supposed terrorist attack, which she now knew was not so. She had heard smashing from inside Fred's house, and thinking it was a burglar or an attack, she went in, going to help whoever it was. Who she saw, however, was Fred in a fit of anger, smashing the walls with his fists. She instantly felt some sort of connection with him, and managed to help him regain his senses. They had become friends then and there. Tanzi didn't think of the connection as love, but as she thought about it, she realised that was what is most likely was.

Fresh tears fell to the floor as she stared at Fred's peaceful face, his mouth in a faint smile. She ignored the medics as they tried to talk to her, only focusing on the man she had known for only ten short months.

Jeff felt himself lucky as he sat in his office; Lucky that he had survived the horrific incident at the stadium. He also couldn't help but feel guilty, as he had helped build the stadium, and also he had made Harry hold up the metal panel that the lightning had struck.

Harry. Jeff sighed, and leant back in his chair. Harry Pott was a good friend of his, and they often paired together in building projects, such as the devil's flight rollercoaster, which had derailed.

Jeff knew that HarveyCo would face yet another inquiry, losing millions due to the incident. This time, they might even be closed down, which would leave Jeff unemployed. He sighed again, and looked at the half-finished report he was writing. He sharpened his pencil in a special eye-sharpener he had been given on his birthday as a joke present, and got to work.

Still refusing to leave Fred, Tanzi watched the assisting mortician clean the dirt and blood off of Fred's body, washing into the plughole. As she looked at the swirling water, she saw a skull. When she blinked it was gone, but not forgotten.

There was a sudden clash, and Tanzi turned to see the assistant had dropped the shower-head like object onto Fred's eye.

Tanzi stood up angrily. "Hey! Watch what you're doing, aren't you a professional!!"

The assistant picked up the shower-head with shaky hands. "S-sorry" He stuttered.

"It is a hassle when you have to teach a new person the art of cleaning and cutting up dead bodies." Tanzi felt hot breath on the back of her neck, and whipped around, coming face-to-face with a tall black man. He was standing at easily over 6 foot, was bald, and had a very deep voice.

Tanzi gave an involuntary gasp, stepping back.

"Hello. I believe you are looking for me?" The man said in his deep voice.

"No, I'm..." Something Fred said in his last words came back to her.

* * *

"_N-No! T-Tanzi, look for t-the signs. And find W-William Bludworth..." Fred groaned, and coughed violently._

* * *

"William Bludworth!" She blurted out.

"The one and only" said Bludworth, walking towards his assistant.

Jeff pulled on a yellow hard-hat, and looked up to the scaffold going upwards.

"Great. From designing stadiums to working window-fixing." He muttered, grasping the first rung of the ladder, heading up.

The assistant had been ushered out of the room by Bludworth, and Fred had been washed down, and put in a freezer until Bludworth could do a proper autopsy.

He was now facing Tanzi, who was sitting on a chair. "So, I hear that's it's started all over again. I see that my information was wrong."

"What started all over again? What information?" Asked Tanzi, looking at Bludworth.

"Fred explained this to you, but I will explain in further detail. These deaths started back in ancient Egypt **(1)**, but only in about 100 year periods. Recently, they have been getting more and more frequent, the most recent being, of course, the stadium, which was only a year after the Orbis Theatre. The most prominent have been the Flight 180 disaster, the Route 23 pileup, the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster derailment, the McKinley Speedway crash, the Orbis Incident, and now, I suppose, the Emporium Stadium collapse."

"But what are these events, why are they important?"

"Okay, well, back when Flight 180 exploded, a boy going a French trip, Alex Browning, had the first reported 'vision' which was him experiencing event's which didn't really happen at that time, but it was going to happen the way he saw it." Bludworth was now rummaging in a cabinet. "He managed to save 7 people, including him, from the disaster. But, soon, these people started to die in freak accidents." Bludworth had picked up a folder, and empty the contents on the desk next to Tanzi. It showed some horrific pictures of bodies. A woman's splattered body, a man without half of his head, another man with what looked like a shower cord around his neck. Bludworth took four more files from the cabinet.

"Then, the same thing happened with Kimberly Corman. This time it was 9 survivors, including her." Some more pictures were thrown on the table. A boy's body with glass surrounding it, a man in pieces, and a woman with what looked like a pipe through her forehead. "Then, Wendy Christenson, who had managed to survive for a long time. She saved 10 schoolmates, including her." Two burned corpses; a black man without a head, a man who's back of the head was caved in and caked with blood. "Nick O'Bannon, saving 8 including him." A man with a diced up chest, a woman an eye missing, and a burnt corpse of a man. "Finally, Jake Milligan..."

"Fred told me about him!" exclaimed Tanzi, who had been listening carefully. "Fred was one of the survivors."

"Indeed he was."

"But if people died in whatever order they were supposed to, why did Fred die now?"

"I believe that Fred died because he was the last survivor of the Orbis Incident, so he was first in this list, as he survived the other. And that reminds me, who was first on the list that you saw?"

"A man, he was a builder I think." Said Tanzi.

"If possible, you need to save him, and also, you need to gather the survivors"

* * *

**(And that's that. I realise this was a bit of a meh chapter, but, the good news, Death next chapter!! WOO! Oh, also, i have fully planned the deaths, and i know who the survivors are gonna be at the end of the story. Till next time folks) **


	9. An Eye for An Eye

**(Thanks Angie2282 for the review, i appreciate it. Now, for the first death i promised!! MWAHAHA!! *ahem* On ya go)**

Bludworth had known that the unknown man worked for HarveyCo, and had suggested that Tanzi go to the main building in the city to find out if he was there, and if not, who he was.

Tanzi had followed this advice, and she was now driving her dark blue pick-up through the streets, following the directions Bludworth had given her. She tapped the steering wheel as she waited in the que, weighed down by the responsibilities that had been given to her. How could this all happen to her, who had been in the city for only a few years. She had expected to settle down, get a boyfriend, and maybe get married. Not have to save people from 'Death', and to keep on surviving, apparently never stopping.

* * *

Jeff bobbed his head to the music as he unscrewed a window panel. He had a radio on the scaffold with him, and it was playing a pop tune. Jeff tapped his foot to the beat on the scaffold, onto a plank of wood.

A loose screw in the wooden plank started to move, wiggling from its hole.

* * *

HarveyCo's main building was huge, to say the least. It had many floors, and even more windows. The building work was black, and there was a large sign near the top of the tower, with the letters HC on it. Tanzi opened her car door, and got out, heading straight for the automatic doors. As the doors slid shut, a blonde receptionists head popped out from behind a computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked, apparently bored.

Tanzi stopped at the desk, and flicked a hair out of her eye. "Yes. I am looking for one of your employee's."

"May I have his name?"

"Well... I am not entirely sure what his name is, but I know what he looks like."

"I may be able to help you. What does he look like then?"

"He has a blue cap on, dark brown hair; blue eyes, fairly thin, but with long arms. And I believe he has an eye tattooed on his left arm." described Tanzi.

The receptionist seemed to think for a moment, and then typed something into her computer. After a few seconds, she swivelled the screen, showing Tanzi the picture of Jeff that she knew so well. "Is this him?"

"Yes!" Tanzi breathed a sigh of relief. "What is his name?"

"Jeffrey Weasel. If you want to talk to him, he is working."

"Could you tell me where he is working?" asked Tanzi, starting to bite her lip.

"Here" The receptionist sighed, and pulled out a map. She marked a destination in pencil, and gave the map to Tanzi.

Tanzi thanked her, and made her way to her car again.

* * *

Paige stopped as the traffic lights turned red, and waited impatiently as an old woman crossed the road. She was in her hybrid jeep, and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Come on, come on..." she muttered.

Moments before, Jeff's face had flitted into her mind, an odd pole, and the location he was in. Paige felt an urge to go there, and was trying her best to make it to the scaffold.

A bottle of water under her seat started to slowly roll forwards.

* * *

The screw had come loose, and fell to the ground. The wooden plank started to shake instead of the screw as Jeff continued tapping his foot. On the radio, 'Eye of the Tiger' was playing.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye, eye, eye, eye_

Jeff frowned as his radio faltered, and turned around to check on it when he dropped the pane of glass he was holding. It smashed to the ground, bits of glass flying everywhere. One shard of glass found its way into Jeff's hand, drawing crimson blood.

"Fuck!" He cursed, holding his bleeding hand. The loose wood plank collapsed, him going with it to the floor.

* * *

Paige pressed the accelerator down, and the car jerked forward. The bottle of water rolled forward, stopping under the brake pedal.

* * *

Tanzi saw the group of people surrounding something, and she jumped out her pick-up, leaving it at the side of the road. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd, but saw nothing on the floor.

"What's happening?" she asked a woman to her left.

"A man is hanging for his life!" The woman exclaimed, pointing up. Tanzi followed her finger to see Jeff shouting for help as he hung from the scaffold. His foot was the only thing holding him up, as it was stuck between two metal poles.

* * *

Paige went down the hill towards the crowd, bringing her foot off the accelerator pedal. She went to slow down, but the brake didn't move. She banged her foot on it, but still it failed to budge. Paige could only stay in the car as it sped down the hill, towards the group of people.

* * *

The woman to Tanzi's left pointed at something behind the crowd, and they separated in a babble of fear, leaving Tanzi in the middle of the group. She watched the jeep head straight down the hill towards her and the scaffold, a frightened woman in the front seat. She recognised the woman from her vision, and her eyes widened in fear as the jeep headed straight for her. She started to shout for her to stop, as did Jeff, realising the jeep would also hit the scaffold.

* * *

Paige was moments away from the woman at the stadium, and motioned frantically for her to move out of the way. At the last moment, the woman jumped out of the way, and Paige braced herself for impact.

* * *

"Shit, shit. Shit!" shouted Jeff as the jeep was getting closer and closer. A black-haired woman jumped out of the way of the jeep at the last second, and the jeep went straight through the scaffold, hitting the solid wall.

The jeep's bonnet crumpled and the scaffolding started to fall. Jeff found himself falling, and before he could utter a sound, he landed on the roof of the jeep with a thud, all the air going from his lungs.

* * *

A pole swayed dangerously from the top of the building, and without anything to support it, it teetered of the edge of the building, heading straight down to the ground.

* * *

Jeff looked upwards, and stared at the pole heading straight for him. '_I guess I'm not that lucky after all'_ was his last thought, as the pole entered his eye, through his brains and skull, and went straight through the metal roof of the jeep.

* * *

Paige felt the thud, then a few seconds passed. Her hands were clenched on the steering wheel, and she was in shock. A sharp squealing sound filled the air, and a pole entered through her jeep's roof, inches from her face.

She let out a horrified gasp as red liquid dropped down the pole, dripping on her cheek. '_My god. I caused this.'_ She realised in shock.

* * *

The crowd screamed and cried at the incident, while Tanzi slowly got up from the ground to get a good look at what happened. She wished she hadn't when she saw the steel pole straight through Jeff's eye, his other staring blankly at nothing. She felt something rise in her throat, and vomited to the ground, falling to her knees.


	10. BuildUp

**(Thanks Angie2282, one heart that stands alone, and HayashiOkami for your reviews. Anywho, I haven't really got anything to say XD so read on!)**

Paige slowly opened the door, and carefully got out, so as not to disturb the body. When she looked at the motionless body of Jeff, she gulped, and then walked over to Tanzi, who was kneeling down. She put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Paige tried her best not to look at the body, and focused on Tanzi instead. Tanzi raised her tear-streaked face.

"M-me? No, I'm fine, just a bit shaken u-up." stuttered Tanzi, shivering in the cold weather.

Paige decided not to pursue the subject, and helped Tanzi up from the floor, carefully avoiding the vomit.

"Do you have a car?" asked Paige.

Tanzi gulped and sniffed. "Y-yes, it's up t-there." She pointed to her pick-up, which was parked on the hill.

"Come on, tell me where you live, and I'll drive you there, as I can't use my jeep." The two women walked over to the pick-up, and entered it, Paige driving with Tanzi in the passenger seat, still shocked.

* * *

The homeless shelter was quite large, but quite old. A lot of the wood was rotting, and only the bottom floor was accessible. It was here where homeless people were permitted to sleep for free. It was also where they were fed, and Lacey was working as a helper in her free time. After the Stadium incident, she had gone straight home, thanking her lucky stars that she had survived. When she slept, she had nightmares. Repeatedly, her nightmares involved her unable to move as some sort of vehicle came towards her. It came closer and closer, until it was about to hit her, and then she always woke up, sweaty and scared.

Lacey was working in the shelter for the reason that she wanted some human companionship, even if it was only giving people food and water. She had just arrived, and donned a faint white apron to work with. Lacey walked over to a table, where many homeless people lined up, most of them old and ragged. She switched places with another woman, and started to serve the men and women.

* * *

"So, you're saying that 'death' is after us, the survivors, and is going to kill us off one by one in bizarre freak 'accidents'?" asked Paige, sitting next to Tanzi on a sofa. After Tanzi had calmed down, she had told Paige of what William Bludworth and Fred had told her about death.

"Yes." confirmed Tanzi.

"I've heard of this."

This caught Tanzi of guard. "W-what?"

"I know about these accidents and premonitions."

"You know about them? Have you had one?"

"No. My ex-boyfriend, Kevin Fisher, and an old friend, Ian McKinley was on that rollercoaster accident. I found out that they survived it, but soon after, I found out they died in freak accidents afterwards. I knew that Wendy was the only survivor, and I confronted her about a month after her sister, Julie and Kevin died in the Subway crash. I pressured her about what happened, and she told me about everything, from the premonition she had to the clues all around that signify what the next death is, and how to save people. I started to research these 'premonitions', and I found out about the other two incidents before, and I started to realise that if I knew death, I would be able to defeat death. I moved to England soon after, and I heard of the Speedway accident, which I was gutted about. Then, I was on vacation when the Orbis theatre collapsed, and again I was feeling bad. I only wanted to help, but I never thought I would be involved in the lists myself."

"Well, I guess I do not need to explain more, then." Said Tanzi, relieved that she didn't have to explain again.

"First things first, from what I learned, who's next?"

Tanzi painfully thought back to the stadium explosion, and saw the man getting electrocuted, and then a man being incinerated by an explosion, trapped in the generator room.

"That man who was lying with us after the explosion!" exclaimed Tanzi.

"Do we know anything about him?"

"I only know that he was homeless, I saw his makeshift house when I helped him get away from the explosion. He seemed a bit jittery though."

Paige didn't reply, but clutched her head, she gasped in pain as images flitted across her mind. _A black man with spiked brown hair, a building of some sort, the words 'Shelter' across the top, and a collection of steel chairs, their legs pointing up in the air. _

Tanzi watched as a trickle of blood crept from Paige's nose. "Hey! Are you all right?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah..." Paige rubbed her nose, and the blood with it. '_This was just like when I saw that builder, the scaffold and the pole... this is a vision! We need to find that man!'_

"Where is the nearest homeless shelter, it's quite large, with the words 'shelter' near the top of its front.

Without questioning Paige, Tanzi thought back to her walks around the city when she moved there. "I think there's only one like that, the other shelters are small."

"Where is it?"

"It's about a 5 minute drive, I think. What happened?" She asked.

"I just had a vision" Paige said grimly. "We need to save that man before something bad happens."

* * *

The man in question, Daniel Gecko, twitched as he walked, his sleeves rolled down to cover the marks from the various drugs he had taken. He looked up to the building with the words 'Shelter' across the top of its front.

He was annoyed that his 'home' was destroyed when the stadium exploded, and had been wandering the streets in a steady trot, sleeping by dumpsters. It was by pure luck that he had come across this shelter. He was more than hungry, as he hadn't eaten for the last day.

* * *

As Paige and Tanzi drove carefully, with Paige constantly checking if the brakes were blocked by any sort of obstruction.

The silence was broken as the ringtone of Paige's mobile phone rang out through the car. Paige took her eyes of the road for a moment as she answered her phone.

"Paige Callaway" she said as she drove with one hand.

Tanzi watched as Paige's eyes narrowed, then widened slightly, then a scowl crossed her face. She thanked the caller, and hung up. "It was the police" she said, answering the unspoken question by Tanzi.

"The police? Why were they calling you?"

"They want to talk to me about why my car was left at the scene with a dead man on top of it, and why I was not there. I think they think I did it on purpose." Paige parked the car by the street, and got out. "I'll walk to the station, it's not far away. You need to find that man! After you have, pick me up in a few hours, I'll wait for you if necessary." With that, Paige walked off, leaving Tanzi to drive her car to the homeless shelter.

**(Wooo! I would like to say now, even though the story isn't finished, that there WILL be another story following from this one, so i will have a trilogy of Final Destination Stories, The Director's Cut, The Elimination Game, And... This is where ya'll come in. I am going to put up a poll for you to choose your favourite title for the third and final story! Till next time folks and thanks!)**


	11. The Fall

**(Thank Angie2282 for your review. Okay, now for the next death!! *cheers*)**

"Next!" Lacey called out, bringing a spoon of soup to the next bowl and person in the line. When she looked up, she gasped as she recognised Daniel from the stadium explosion. "You!"

"M-me?" Daniel asked, confused. "Can I j-just get my food?"

Lacey shook her head, shaking away thoughts. "Yeah, sure. Are you all right though, you know, since that stadium...?" Lacey trailed off.

Daniel looked at her coldly. "I'm f-fine." He took his bowl of soup with him, and sat on a table occupied by one other man, who had a big, bushy beard. Daniel recognised him as a local drug dealer, who pretended to be homeless, and gave drugs to the actual homeless. "Hey, you got any stuff?" he asked.

The man with the beard looked at him under the brim of his cap he was wearing. "Aah, Danny, I've dealt with you before, haven't I kid?"

"Y-yeah you have."

"Well, I got something very _very_ special for you this time." From one of his jacket pockets, the man pulled out a bag full of light pink powder. "You snort this stuff, here" he discreetly slid it across the table into Daniel's lap.

Straight away, Daniel put some onto his finger, and took a long sniff, the powder going straight up his nose. His pupils instantly widened, and his mouth opened slightly.

"Holy c-c-crap... t... that is some.... strong ..." Daniel got up, and started to stumble toward the door, when it burst open, and a women ran in, looking around wildly. She spotted Daniel, and made a beeline towards him.

"You!"

"Y-y'know, that's the second time I've been called 'You' today... geez" Daniel said, almost whispering, lights started to flicker in front of his eyes.

Tanzi took a deep breath. "I don't know your name, but I know that you survived the stadium explosion, as I saved you."

Daniel, in his high state, still recognised the woman that had dragged him out of the generator room. He also noticed that the man wasn't with her, and she seemed close to him. "W-where's the du-dude? Ya know, th...he one that move-ed that tree tr-trunk."

"He's dead." Said Tanzi bluntly, refusing to cry. "And that is what I want to talk about." Tanzi sat Daniel down, and explained all about Death and the order. "And, you're next in the list!"

"Heh..." Daniel stood up again. "I have no idea what sort of shit _you're_ on, but I'm pretty sure I am not gonna die anytime soon." With that, Daniel turned around then suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head, screaming.

"What's wrong?" demanded Tanzi, kneeling down next to Daniel.

Daniel looked up, and let out another cry. He crawled backwards and stood up. In front of him were many lights and a tall, thin alien where Tanzi was standing. "G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He shot up, and starting to run to the back of the room, to the amusement of the spectators. He opened the back door, and closed it again.

Tanzi took a split decision to chase him. "You are next, damn it!" she followed Daniel through the door.

She appeared in a room with a staircase going upwards, and at the bottom of the staircase was a sign, saying:

**Danger**

**The upper levels are not stable**

**Death could happen**

Tanzi shook of an odd feeling, and looked up when she heard the sounds of running footsteps going up the stairs. She ignored the sign, and ran up the stairs. "It's dangerous!" she called out, desperate to save this man. "You will die if you continue on like this!!"

"Get away from me you freak, you monster!!" was the scared reply.

"You will die!!" Tanzi saw a foot whip past another doorway, and went through it. She saw a large room, and Daniel was standing in the middle of the room, holding what looked like a scalpel out towards Tanzi.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me!" he stated slowly. In his mind, he saw the green alien grin and walk forward one, two, three steps. "One more step, I will kill you!"

Tanzi hadn't moved a muscle, but watched as Daniel twitched, his eyes widened in fear. "I haven't moved!" she called out, but was ignored by Daniel.

The last step. Daniel shook his head, and thrust forward with the scalpel. As there was nothing to hit, he lost balance, and tried to stop himself from falling with his arm. He went straight through the rotting floorboards. Under him, many steel and sharp chair legs stuck upwards, ready to catch the prey. The only thing that kept Daniel up was his arm, which Tanzi had grasped. She was using all her strength to keep the heavier man from falling.

Daniel looked down, then up again, then down again. In his mind, he saw the alien's grin widen, and the alien letting go off his hand.

Tanzi saw Daniel struggling, and then she lost her grip. Daniel fell for seemed an eternity, when it was only really a second. He collided with the chair legs, which skewered him. Many stuck through his arms, legs, stomach and chest, and one was sticking through his mouth. He gurgled slightly, still alive for a moment, and his head slipped further down, the chair leg almost ripping his jaw in half. He was dead.

Tanzi felt the urge to vomit yet again, but held it in.

"What are you doing up here!" a voice asked. Tanzi turned to see the other survivor, Lacey, standing behind her. "This is dangerous, there is a sign for a... a... a..." Lacey saw the hole where Daniel had fallen through, then Daniel himself impaled on the multiple sharp chair legs. She wasn't able to hold it in, and vomited to the floor, choking.

A ringtone echoed through the room, and Tanzi recognised it as her own.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Tanzi, it's Paige. We got a problem."

"What is it?"

"The police think that you caused Fred's death by pushing him into the bus..."

"What!" Tanzi snarled, forgetting about the situation she was in for the moment.

"But, they also think I am in cahoots with you, and helped kill Jeff."

Tanzi brought her mind back to what had just occurred and breathed hard "We'll sort that out later; I wasn't able to save him."

Paige immediately knew what she meant. "All right, the police cannot hold us in without proper evidence, come pick me up, and we'll talk and sort this list out at my house, as the police would most likely be looking at your house instead of mine." Said Paige, yet again taking authority.

"I am also with another survivor." said Tanzi, almost whispering.

"All right, bring him or her with you if you can. But you have to try! I'll see you later." With that, Paige hung up, leaving Tanzi to talk with Lacey.

"You need to come with me." said Tanzi.

**(Three down, seven to go!! Thanks again for reading, and be sure to review.)**


	12. The Will

**(Thanks to Angie2282 and one heart that stands alone. I apreciate you reviews, I really do. Okey dokey, a nice calmish, sadish chapter for you now, Read on!)**

Tanzi and Lacey were driving to the police station, to pick up Paige. Tanzi had explained everything that she knew about Death, and how to avoid it. Lacey found, after a brief bit of thinking, that she believed Tanzi, and had gone with her. Both were shaken from Daniel's death, they had called the police and the ambulance, and then had left.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Lacey, biting her nails.

"What I need to do is find out the rest of the survivors phone numbers, and arrange a meeting place where we can gather to figure out what to do."

"Can I stay with you... because I really don't feel safe anymore."

"Sure." Tanzi said. "You're going to have to sleep on the Sofa though. We are going to pick up my friend Paige Calloway, then we are going to her house."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When a-am I. In the list, when am I supposed to die?" Lacey's eyes twinkled, but no tears emerged.

Tanzi sighed, and thought back to the events. She remembered everything, from Jeff being electrocuted to the roof collapsing on her and Fred. But she really, truly couldn't remember when Lacey was. "I'm sorry. I know when everyone else is, but I do not know when you are. I just cannot remember."

"It's okay. I guess I'll find out just before I die then." Lacey looked at her hands, going silent.

Tanzi knew to let her think about whatever it was, and spotted the police station up ahead. Paige was standing near the curb, what looked like a letter in her hand. Tanzi pulled her pick-up to a stop. Luckily, Lacey was quite small, and Paige was able to squeeze next to her.

"What's that?" Tanzi asked straight away, referring to the letter in Paige's hand.

"This, Tanzi, is Fred's will." Said Paige, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

Tanzi was shocked. "He wrote a will? Did he know he was going to die?"

Paige just handed the envelope to Tanzi, and kept silent as she opened the letter, and unfolded the piece of paper within.

It read:

_I am so sorry, my ex-wife Gabriel Michelle, my son Roger Point, and my treasured friend Tanzi Sakamoto. If you are reading this, I am long gone, my fate had come._

_ I wrote this will a few months after I met Tanzi, or rewrote it, should i say. I first wrote it a day before my four fellow survivors died in that traffic accident. In that version, I hadn't met Tanzi, so this is why I rewrote it._

_ I write this now because I know that I am under threat of Death, yes, Death with a capital letter, meaning it is an entity. I tell you all below about death, and how to skip positions. I know of no way to beat Death, but you should be able to survive._

Tanzi sniffed and her tears dropped to the letter, staining it. She read through the tips Fred had given her, and read on.

_ That is how to beat death. Now, to Gabriel. I realise we had a rocky relationship, which ended in divorce, but I leave my money to you. Roger, you were only ten when I got involved in this business of Death, and I leave you my house so that when you grow up, you may live away from your mother. Tanzi, I thank you for bringing me out of the hell known as misery, and I appreciate it, really, I do. If I died while you were with me, I would've told you I love you. In case I died alone, here it is. Tanzi Sakamoto, I love you, I really do. I realise that it sounds cheesy, even corny, but it's the truth. Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be the one for me, and I think you knew it too. I could never gain the courage to ask you to marry me, and I doubt I ever will. Which is why, Tanzi, I leave you the ring enclosed that I would have given you if I ever did ask you to marry me. _

_ I thank you all. My family, my friends, my co-workers. My time has ended, and may yours live on. If you are ever in the situation that I have been in, never think for one second that Death is gone. It will always be there, just waiting, waiting for the moment to take you away to hell. _

Tanzi realised there was something else in the envelope, and pulled out a gold ring, with a ruby on the front of hit. She looked at it for a moment; her tears all dried up, and then slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful" she muttered.

"We really need to get going" said Paige, biting her lip. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I-I'm good."

At that, Tanzi started the car, following Paige's directions to her house.

* * *

Jade Skysong was sitting in a chair, playing a tune on her guitar. The room she was sitting in was located in a clubhouse that she and her band, 'The Miracle Skyhawks' practiced and performed their music. Jade was the only person in the room, and positioned around her was a drum kit, a bass guitar, and a microphone. A banner from one corner of the room to another said 'In Memory of the Miracle Skyhawks'.

Jades band had all died when the stadium exploded, as with her non-band friends. It was a day out, which had resulted in disaster. The disaster was almost on the magnitude of the Flight 180 disaster, which she was very nearly part of. She would've died had her car not broken down. Jade was going to playing a gig for her band, a solo, the next day.

She was upset, but she didn't show it. She believed tears were a sign of weakness. Jade looked to the ceiling, still playing the tune that was the first ever song the Miracle Skyhawks had performed together.

* * *

In a completely different part of the city, Jay Scythe was playing a video game on his PS3 console. He leant forward, whacking the controls. It was a free roaming game, involving going around the city on foot or in a car, as a gangster working for the mafia.

His character ran forward, shooting the digital enemies with a rifle. Suddenly, without warning, a bus ran straight into his character. The words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen.

"Oh, come on!" he cried out, throwing the controller to the floor. "God damn fucking games!"

* * *

The bar was noisy and crowded as Zach Dryer sat on a stool, drinking his beer. He looked up to a TV which was situated above the bartender.

'...there were only ten survivors, and already, two of them are dead!" said a man being interviewed on the news.

"And this proves your theory that 'Death' is out to get us?" said the bemused Interviewer.

"Yes! I mean, with seen this happen again and again, Flight 180, Highway 23, Devils Flight, McKinley speedway, the Orbis Theatre." The man listed off the situation one by one.

Zach looked away, hating to be reminded of the explosion that he had barely escaped from. He wasn't even in the mood for joking around and just sat there, looking into his drink.

* * *

Naomi walked around the shop, looking at various coats. Ever since the explosion, she had been shopping, to take her mind of the accident, even when she didn't buy anything. She had heard on the news that three of the survivors, Fred Point, Jeffrey Weasel and Daniel Gecko, had died in freak accidents. Well, they say accident, but everyone knew that the police thought that Tanzi Sakamoto was some sort of serial killer.

Naomi scoffed at the idea, why would someone who saved 9 people kill them straight after? She shook her head, and looked back into the coat racks.

**(For those of you that were wondering, Fred wrote his first version of the will in Director's Cut, which i said he was writing it. And I haven't forgotten about the other characters, who will get more involved soon. I just put what there doing. I hope I got all their personalities right, and till next time!)**


	13. Fourth in Line

**(Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it's fairly late out, i've had a splitting headache for the last few days which made it hard to write, ugh. Anywho, more fun this chapter.)**

Tanzi, with her new ring, sat on a hard-backed chair in Paige's house. She was in the kitchen, at the table, and around her were Lacey and Paige, the former biting her nails. Tanzi kept on twisting her hair around her finger, thinking hard.

"So," Lacey started, looking at the two women. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first of all, three survivors have already died, and the police are just itching for some evidence to arrest Tanzi." Paige said, biting into an apple.

Tanzi frowned at that. "Which is stupid. I mean, if they arrest me, I would not be able to save anyone."

"They don't know that, do they? They think it's all just a huge coincidence that the survivors die in the order they would of." said Paige. "But I can see where they are coming from. If I put myself in their shoes, I would see a woman who was at the scene of the deaths of three survivors, covered in there blood. You _could _of pushed Fred into the fire engine, we _could _of worked together to kill Jeff, and you _could_ of killed Daniel."

"That's all well and good, but what are we going to do about are situation? If we all going to die, we need to at least do _something_." Asked Lacey.

"Well, at this moment, the best thing would be to arrange a meeting of the remaining survivors, and inform them all of the situation. There are two problems with that, however. One, where would we meet. And two, we don't know anyone's last name." Tanzi explained.

"Wrong." Paige said. "I know one of their last names. Zach Dryer, he tried to chat me up I think just before the explosion."

"So, we got him, but what about the others. You've told me their names are Naomi, Jay, and Jade before, but we got no clue in what there last names are."

"Do you not watch the news?" asked Lacey, speaking up.

"No, I hate remembering back to the explosion." Said Tanzi.

"Same." Agreed Paige.

"Well, I did, and I can tell you that their last names are Naomi Cache, Jay Scythe, and Jade Skysong.

"Well, that solves that problem, but where are we going to meet?" asked Tanzi.

"I know a nice place opposite the bus station." Said Paige. "It's a small restaurant called the Aroma Cafe, and it got a good atmosphere."

"Okay, so the first thing is to phone everyone. I need a phone book."

* * *

"Thanks" the passenger said as she got off the bus. The person driving the bus, Rodney Harvard, was a fairly old man at around 60. He had just finished his rounds for the day, that last passenger being his last job for the day. Rodney pressed his foot down the pedal, and began to make his way through the city to the bus station, changing the digital sign at the front of the bus to: Not in Service.

It had been a long day, and Rodney was started to feel tired. It was taking all his effort not to just fall asleep at the wheel.

* * *

Zach sat in his house, drinking a glass of orange juice. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes, even though it wasn't even the evening.

"I need to go for a walk." He muttered, picking himself up from his chair. Just as Zach was about to exit his door, his phone rang. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Zach picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Zach Dryer, the survivor of the stadium explosion?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Sorry. I'm Tanzi Sakamoto; I was the one who 'saw' the events that night."

"Aren't you also the one who was on the floor when everyone was outside after the explosion?"

"Yes. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Will it be possible, in around half an hour, to meet me and the other survivors of that day at the Aroma Cafe, the cafe opposite the bus station?"

Zach thought about it, and realised he didn't have any plans. "Yeah, I think I can make it. Why?"

"I need to talk to you all about... well, it's better if I tell you there."

"Okay, if that's all, I'll see you there."

"Thanks again, and bye."

Zach hung up, and looked up to the ceiling. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes again.

* * *

After Tanzi had phoned Zach, she managed to get positive answers from Naomi, Jade, and Jay, the latter being very annoying and trying to insinuate things.

"Well, that's that then." Said Paige, getting up. "Let's get to the cafe early, so we can be there first.

* * *

The roads were unusually empty for the time of day as Rodney drove slowly to the station. His head nodded forward, and he jerked it back again. '_I really need some sleep'_ he thought, knowing he could cause a serious accident. Rodney was around thirty minutes away from the station, as his bus route went from city to city, rather than staying in one city.

* * *

It had been half an hour already, and everyone was gathered around the table at the Aroma Cafe. Everyone but Jay. Tanzi looked at her watch.

"Where is he?"

"Y-you don't think anything could of happened to him, do you?" Lacey asked nervously.

"I hope not." Paige said, before gasping in pain.

_Jay running, sweating. A bus. _

Tanzi, knowing what this was, instantly panicked, but not because Paige was bleeding from the nose again. "What did you see!? Paige?!"

The others stared at Paige, fear and confusion evident in their eyes.

"We need to find Jay. And now, or he is going to die. A bus is involved."

* * *

Rodney was now very close to the station, but was unable to keep awake. He slumped forward to the wheel, his foot pressed against the accelerator. As the bus sped up, Rodney was already asleep.

* * *

Jay was running. '_Crap, I'm gonna be late. I have a feeling a need to be there, and not only because there's hot girls'_ he thought frantically as he cut through alleyways. He had a really bad stitch in his side, which he was clutching as he ran. Jay saw the bus station right in front of him, and breathed a sigh of relief.

He came to a stop next to a parked bus, panting, unable to run anymore. He needed to catch his breath.

"Jay!" came a shriek. He turned to see the crazy, yet attractive woman calling out to him. He looked at the five other's, who were looking at something to his left. Jay looked in that direction to see a bus hurtling straight towards him.

"... oh fu –" his cursing was cut off as the bus smashed into him, and in turn into the parked bus, crushing Jay in-between. Blood spurted to the floor, but his body was trapped in between the buses. The horrified others looked at his hand twitch, knowing he was dead.

**(Well, there's that then. Sorry it seemed rushed, but, i hope i did well. 'Till next time folks.)**


	14. Police

**(Thanks to one heart that stands alone for your review!! Okay, so now for chapter 12, read on folks!)**

"Holy shit!" Jade cried out, watching the carnage ahead of her. Moments before, the pervert Jay had been crushed between two buses, and now, people had started to gather.

Tanzi gulped, forcing her eyes from the scene. She coughed, drawing everyone's horrified attention back to her. "See, t-that's what happens if you cannot be saved."

Zach sat down and crossed his arms. "So, what happens now then."

"First, I need to explain something. There is a presence, called Death."

"Death?" Naomi scoffed, tugging her jacket closer in the impending cold. "What, is he dressed up in a robe and has a scythe and is about to cut us all down?"

"You shouldn't laugh, let her talk." Zach said, wanting to know what Tanzi has to say.

"Thanks. Yes, Death. Back in the stadium, I saw in my premonition, all of you dying in an order, the order Death designed for you. This order is the order we would all die in, unless we were moved for some reason."

"An order, what is the order? I would be interested to know whose next." Said Jade.

"Here." Tanzi pulled a piece of paper from within he pocket and laid it on the table, smoothing it down. She quickly brought out a pen as well, and scribbled something new down. "This is the list." The list said:

_Fred – Last in previous incident, so first now – Killed_

_Jeffrey – Second – Killed_

_Daniel – Third – Killed _

_Jay - Fourth – Killed_

_Paige – Fifth – Alive_

_Jade – Sixth - Alive_

_Naomi – Seventh - Alive_

_Zach – Eighth – Alive_

_Me – Last – Alive_

_Lacey – Cannot Remember Position – Alive_

"That's the order?" asked Naomi.

"Yes." Tanzi said, running a hand through her hair. By now, police had made it onto the scene, and ambulances were soon arriving.

"So, I'm next then." Paige said, sighing. "I guess when time comes, we cannot do much about it."

"No!" Tanzi exclaimed. "I'm gonna save all of you, and then I am going to end this thing!"

"How?" asked Naomi.

Before Tanzi could answer, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She gave an involuntary gasp and turned around. In front of her was a police officer in uniform, two pairs of handcuffs hanging from his belt, as well as a gun. His name tag said 'Officer Carat.'.

"Tanzi Sakamoto? Paige Calloway? You two are under arrest. Miss Sakamoto for the murders of Fred Point, Daniel Gecko, and Jay Scythe. Miss Calloway, you're under arrest for the murder of Jeffrey Weasel."

"What!?" both girls cried out, as well as astonished gasps from around the group.

"You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say may and will be against you in the court of law."

"What, no, I can't! I can't be arrested! I need to save these people!"

"Save them? You mean kill them." Sneered Carat.

"Sorry." Tanzi apologised, then got up quickly, and ran past Carat. Carat immediately grabbed her arm, and she slapped him hard on the face. He winced, and brought out pepper spray, spraying it in Tanzi's eyes. "Argh!" she cried out in pain, as her eyes started to water a lot.

Carat snapped handcuffs on Tanzi, leaving her on the ground, then followed suit with the still Paige.

As they were hauled away into a police car, Paige had one last thing to say.

"Guys! If you hear or see anything strange, like an odd song or a dead animal, stay away! Those are signs, and will tell you of your next deaths.

"Come one, girl." Carat said, pushing her into the police car next to the now red-eyed Tanzi.

**(Hmm I realise that this chapter for much shorter than the others, SORRY!! Till next time.)**


	15. Pain

**(Thanks Angie2282 for your review. You may not want to read this chapter, Angie. But your probably going to read it anyway, so don't say i didn't warn you)**

Tanzi and Paige were both sitting in the same cold and bare cell. The walls were gray, and there was a nasty looking toilet. The two women were sitting on the only bed, which was unbelievably dirty. They had been told that they had to stay in the cell until there court date, which was to be announced.

"How can they expect us to sleep here?" asked Tanzi, indicating the bed.

"Well, one of will have to sleep on the floor" replied Paige, looking to the roof.

"This is stupid. We need to save someone, and we can't by just sitting here."

"Think about it Tanzi. I am next, and if I am here, it is very unlikely that I will die, which in turn means the others can't die. So it's good until we get out."

Just as Paige said that, there was a rattling of keys, and the cell door was opened. There was an obviously unhappy policeman, as well as an equally unhappy Carat.

"You're free to go." Said the policeman.

Both Tanzi and Paige were surprised at this. "Free to go? What, you mean, out of prison?"

"Yes." Sighed Carat. "We had an package delivered to us with a letter on the top. The letter said 'This is money to bail Tanzi Sakamoto and Paige Calloway out of prison, signed, Rose Leardel.' And, as we were only holding you in for resisting a police officer, we have to let you go, so, your free to go."

Another surprise was waiting for them outside the station, as they saw Zach waiting next to a hybrid jeep, to be specific, Paige's hybrid jeep.

"Zach?!" Tanzi called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"And why have you got my jeep, I thought it was scrapped"

"Okay, okay, get in, and I'll answer all question in a moment." Said Zach.

"I'm driving though, as it's my jeep." Paige said, climbing into the front seat.

* * *

Lacey held her mobile phone in front of her, reading the message she had typed. She was standing up by the cliffs, which was a mile away from the main city. Underneath her was a swirling vortex of sea water and foam, with deadly looking rocks. She pressed the send button on her phone, then chucked it down the cliff. She stood straight, staring towards the ocean, and bent her legs, and prepared to jump. But found that she just couldn't do it.

"Aah, trying to beat death by sacrificing yourself, are you?" a voice called out from behind her.

* * *

The first thing Paige noticed about her jeep was the fact that the hole from the pole and been patched up, and the whole thing had been cleaned.

"Okay, Zach. Tell us what the hell is happening." Tanzi said, turning around in the passenger seat.

"Okay, okay. Almost straight after you two got arrested, I got a phone call saying I should come by the scrapyard. I had this feeling I should go, and I did. When I got there, I found this jeep, and a note on the front of it. The note said that I should take it to the police station, and pick up you two, and that you would be out as it was all figured out" explained Zach.

"Was this note signed?" asked Tanzi, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it said signed by a Rose Leardel."

"Okay, who _is_ Rose Leardel, I have never heard of her." Asked Tanzi.

At that moment, three different sound went off in the jeep, which all three people recognised as their phones. All of them looked at the message sent to them, then gasped.

"I believe in this death thing, and, I think I can stop it if I disrupt the list. So, therefore, I am up by the cliffs, and I am going to jump. Thank you. Everyone"

"Holy shit..." muttered Zach.

Both Tanzi and Zach were thrown back in their chairs as Paige braked, and then did a 180 turn in her jeep.

"We are going to the cliffs, and hope that we get there before Lacey kills herself."

At high speeds, Paige started to drive towards the cliffs.

* * *

Naomi and Jade had decided to stay together after Tanzi and Paige had been arrested and after Zach ran off for something. Just moments ago, they had got a text message that Lacey was going to sacrifice herself to save them, and they had gotten into Naomi's car.

"Why the hell are we all involved in this?" asked Jade, leaning back in the passenger seat. "I mean, only a few days ago I was playing a gig, and now, death is playing his own music."

"I don't know. All I know is that we should believe Tanzi and Paige, and also that we need to get to the cliffs to try and persuade Lacey not to kill herself." Said Naomi, concentrating on the road.

"A goddamn hassle." Exclaimed Jade, sighing.

* * *

The man who talked to Lacey was none other than the mortician, William Bludworth. He had explained to her that someone had already tried to kill herself for the cause of others, but death came back.

"So, you're saying that nothing, nothing can beat death?" Lacey asked, her head in her hands.

"No, I am not saying that. In fact, I know how to beat death. You..." He was cut off as a horn burst through the air. Lacey turned to see a hybrid jeep heading straight for her, with three people inside, and she was unable to move. Just like her dream.

* * *

Paige was groaning in pain, clutching her head as blood streamed from her nose and ears. She had her foot pressed to the accelerator pedal hard, and the jeep was speeding up. All Paige could hear was rushing water, and seeing rushing water, just pounding through her head. This was why she couldn't hear the cries of her passengers.

"Paige!" Tanzi called out desperately. As she looked out the front window, she saw Lacey and... and William Bludworth! There were only moments away from Lacey, and she didn't seem to be moving. "Crap! Zach, we need to get out."

"Sure!" Zach struggled with the door handle, which didn't budge. He started to kick at it, and the door finally burst open. He fell out, tumbling across the road. Tanzi watched him, and then looked at Paige for the last time.

"Paige! PAIGE!!" Lacey hadn't moved, and in that second, she realised Lacey was next, not Paige. But behind Lacey, were the cliffs. "Shit! I'm sorry, Paige." Tanzi fumbled with the door handle, opened the door, and followed Zach by tumbling out of the car. Paige was on the verge of screaming now, as blood rushed down her face.

* * *

Naomi and Jade were moments away from the cliffs, and they watched as Zach and Tanzi had jumped out of the speeding jeep.

"What the fuck..." muttered Jade as the car sped towards the prone Lacey.

* * *

William smiled slightly as he watched the jeep heading straight towards Lacey. Just as the jeep was about to smash into the frozen girl, he ran towards her, grabbing her and pushing her out of the way of the jeep. The jeep passed him and Lacey, and continued forward without harming anyone.

* * *

Paige was now screaming in pain, which was unusual. The pain in her head was too much, it felt as if her skull was splitting open, and someone was squeezing her brain. Blood was now coming out from her eye sockets and her mouth. Her face was crimson, and showed pain, so much pain.

* * *

Tanzi watching in horror as the hybrid jeep, and Paige within, went off the cliff. The jeep glinted in the sun, and seemed to float in the air. Then, gravity took hold of it, and it plummeted towards the swirling waters and sharp rocks.

"PAIGE!!!" she screamed, knowing all was lost for Paige Calloway.

**(Told you wouldn't like it, Angie. Sorry. I had to get rid of Paige for storyline purposes, please don't kill me. *Hides in a cupboard.* R.I.P. Paige. So, we only have five survivors left, Tanzi, Zach, Naomi, Lacey, and Jade. And what is with William Bludworth appearing out of his morgue? All shall be revealed. I have to say, i am proud of this chapter myself. 'Till next time folks)**


	16. Struggle

**(Thanks angie2282, and mentosgoboom for your reviews. Angie, i let off subtle hints, so is all good. XD Anywho read on!)**

The water disappeared from Paige's head as she fell towards the bottom of the cliff. Suddenly, everything stopped no pain, no vision, and no sound. Only her falling to the rocks. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she unclipped her seatbelt. She could tell she was only seconds away from being crushed, and that she may have a chance if she got out. She managed to get the door open, and then the jeep smashed into the water, crushing the metal exterior.

In the nick of time, Paige managed to get out of the car, but was now being chucked around in the furious sea. Her brown hair was plastered to her face as she was thrown around. The blood flow had stopped, and the blood was washed from her face. The sea tugged her downwards, but she used all her strength to reach air. She tried to push up, struggling to keep holding her breath. Finally she burst through the top of the water, taking a large gulp of air.

Almost instantly, she was dragged under again, getting pounded on the rocks. Her hoody got ripped in the back, and her jeans at the knees, but Paige was determined. She saw the beach, but it was far away from the cliffs. Paige gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain as her limbs smacked against sharp rocks. She let herself go limp, and floated on the water, following the current. When she was close enough, she pushed her legs against a rock, and then pushed out, propelling herself forward.

Using all her remaining strength she swam forward, one arm in front of the other. She was making progress, but the sea was relentless. She felt her trainer leaving a foot, but she could care less. All that was important was surviving. Paige had managed to get free of the rocks, and now had to combat the swirling currents. She continued to pump her arms, every single ounce of her strength being used.

'_Ian... Kevin... I'm still holding my promise that I'll meet you again sometime. But I apologise, it is not going to be now!'_ She said in her head focusing on the beach that was getting closer. A wave burst over her, filling her mouth with salt water. Paige burst from the top of the ocean again, coughing and spluttering.

'_Not now!'_ She felt pattering on her head, and looked up to see dark clouds. Rain was falling, getting increasingly faster. She heard thunder and saw the flash of lightning. '_No. No! NO!'_ In a burst of energy, Paige finally made it to the beach, which wasn't actually that far away. She fell to her back, breathing hard. Her chest rose up and down, and she clenched the sand under her fingers, so as to reassure herself she wasn't dead.

Paige suddenly found herself being drawn back towards the water. With difficulty, she lifted her head and saw the sand was being drawn in by the current and carrying her towards the sea. At this rapid pace, she knew that a big wave was coming. She scrambled to her feet, but was exhausted, and stumbled. Paige looked to the wave which was coming towards her; it was almost triple her size. She turned and started to run, slipping on the moving sand.

It felt like a minute, though actually it was seconds when the wave hit. It felt like she was in a vice as she was pushed towards the sand. The sand got into Paige's mouth and into her throat. Before she could do anything, she was dragged back to the sea, unable to do anything. Paige was completely exhausted, and she let herself be dragged back, darkness slowing filling her eyes.

"Paige!" a woman's voice called out. It sounded faint to Paige, but she knew someone called her name. Unfortunately, the darkness was almost complete. The last thing she saw was a small boat of some kind, the last thing she felt was something grabbing her arm. The last thing she heard was four words.

"Just hang in there!"

* * *

Everyone had their own feelings as they stood around the cliff, getting drenched by the rain. Naomi and Jade stood side by side, blank expressions on their faces. Jade especially was feeling bad, as she knew that she was next. She could die at anytime.

William looked to the swirling waters. Unknown to the others, he watched as Paige struggled in the water, and finally made it to the beach. The he saw something which made him smile slightly. '_Don't believe what you see, eh.'_ He thought to himself, letting rain stream over his face.

Lacey had a hand over her mouth, devastated. '_This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid as to try and sacrifice myself for everyone, the others wouldn't of come, and Paige wouldn't of... of...'_ she gulped, unable to finish her thoughts.

Zach was holding Tanzi in his arms as she wept, her tears mingled with the rain. He was silent as Tanzi mourned for the demise of Paige. He swept her black hair out of her eyes, and took of his jacket, putting it other Tanzi's shoulder and head, to make sure she wouldn't get as wet. Although Zach was now only in his white t-shirt, he didn't feel the cold or wet.

After a few minutes, Zach slowly made Tanzi stand up. He faced Lacey, Naomi and Jade. "Come on, we should get to a dry place."

"You can come in my car." William said in his slow voice, pointing at a black car on the road. "All of you"

"You can, but I need to take my car, I'll follow your car to where ever you are going." Naomi said, turning towards her car, and starting the engine. William went to the driver's seat, while Jade went to the passenger's seat. Zach, still holding Tanzi, and Lacey climbed into the back seats. William started to drive, Naomi following.

**(Ooooh, what the hell is happening? Why is William helping them, and whats the status with Paige, is she dead, or alive? And who was talking. Oh no! Jade is next, will she be skipped, or suffer a gruesome death? I have to say, i am really proud of this chapter myself. And there will likely be around two to three chapters left until this is finished!! Thanks!)**


	17. Chain Reaction

**(Alright, thanks Angie2282, and for your reviews. All right, i'm pretty sure this is the penultimate chapter, so get ready to hold your breath to see if your character survives, as they shall be revealed at the end. Read on, viewers!!)**

The storm was worse than on the stadium day, the roads were starting to flood, water running just under the bottom of the few cars still on the roads. Tanzi, Zach, Lacey, and Jade were all in the black car driven by William Bludworth. Behind him was Naomi, in her own car.

"Where are we going?" asked Jade, looking at the dark skies.

"We going to head to my house, so I can tell you all something very important." said William, his eyes never swaying from the road.

Jade sighed, and leant back, not realising a strand from her jumper got caught on the door handle. She closed her eyes as she thought about her life, how difficult it all was now. She thought back to the close escape from Flight 180 when her car broke down before she and her mother could even make it to the airport. '_If I go, at least I'll be with my band. Crap, look at me, I don't even believe in all the religious nonsense'_

* * *

Water rushed down the manhole as Geoffrey Howarth pushed it to get out of the sewers. He was wearing a bright luminous jacket and a yellow hard hat. Geoffrey worked for HarveyCo, and had heard about two of its members having died in freak accidents. One was Harry Pott, who died in the stadium explosion, then there was Jeff Weasel, who was impaled in the eye. His boss, Nick Winters, had ordered him to go fix a pipe in the sewers. With that done, he had exited to find a storm raging, the streets almost at flooding level. '_Geez, I gonna get going'_ Geoffrey picked up his now drenched bag, and put the manhole cover back on, he started to run back to his van, his footsteps splashing through the water.

Little did he know that he didn't put the cover on properly in his rush, and now the water was slowing moving it free from its hole.

* * *

Naomi looked at the traffic lights, which were miraculously still working, and they turned red. She groaned, and watched as William's car went ahead of her. Naomi to him signalled that she would be there in a minute, that he should just go on.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the passenger door slowly open.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Jade cursed as the door opened into the billowing and bitter wind. Zach looked up sleepily, having fallen asleep with Tanzi on his lap. Lacey stared wide eyed.

"Just close it!" Lacey exclaimed, getting nervous.

William was about to brake slowly, when a bird slammed into the windscreen, making a crack. On instinct, he braked hard, causing everyone to go forward. Tanzi rolled of Zach's lap, and hit her head on the chair, waking her up.

"Wha..." She suddenly gasped as she saw Jade fall out of the passenger side door.

"Crap!" Jade shouted as she tumbled from the car door, landing in the water. He face was suddenly drenched, and she got up, thoroughly annoyed and pissed off. She suddenly felt her foot give way, and she looked down to see most of her leg disappear down an open manhole. She tried to push herself out of the hole, but was unable to. "Hey, fucking help me!"

Tanzi and Zach were instantly out, while Lacey stared in frozen fear, and William watched with faint amusement.

* * *

Naomi found she was unable to open the door for some reason as she watched Jade get stuck, and the others try to help her. She tugged on the door, but it resisted with force. Naomi was forced to merely watch from the sidelines, hoping they would be able to get Jade out in time. Suddenly, her radio turned on by itself, playing a song she instantly recognised to be by Coldplay, called The Scientist.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start. _

Naomi was very freaked out by the sad song, and felt a foreboding that freaked her out even more. She was also the first one to notice the large lorry heading straight for the prone Jade.

* * *

The young lorry driver nodded his head to his music as he drove through the storm. He found that music calmed him down, and he got very nervous in storms. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and answered his phone, taking his headphones off. It was the driver's girlfriend, who he had recently broken up with. Within seconds, he started arguing into his phone, not paying attention to the road.

* * *

"Watch out!" Lacey shouted, finally finding her voice. She saw the lorry, and the driver on the phone. He was going fairly fast, obviously in a hurry to get where he was meant to be. If the lorry hit into the others, they would probably get injured, but it was Jade she was worried for, who would most likely be killed as the bottom of the lorry almost touched the ground, and if it hit into Jade, her spine would be ripped in two.

Tanzi turned first to see the lorry heading for them. She instantly started to tug harder at Jade, but her leg was lodged into the hole. "Come ON! I am not letting another person die on my watch. Not after Paige!"

Zach had also saw the lorry, and knew the desperation Tanzi was feeling.

* * *

As Naomi saw the lorry heading closer, she knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her foot to the accelerator.

* * *

The lorry was metres away from the three survivors. Tanzi and Zach knew that they should jump out of the way, but they didn't want to abandon Jade. As Jade gave up hope, something incredible happened. Something smashed straight into the lorry, knocking of course. It skidded in the wet, and keeled over, falling on its side. Tanzi, Zach and Jade watched with wide eyes as they realised Naomi had just saved Jade, but Naomi was next.

* * *

Naomi tried to take control of her car after hitting the lorry, but as she wrestled with the steering wheel, she knew it was her time. Her car hit the curb, and tipped to the side, now rolling on the right side on the right wheels. Naomi saw the telephone pole, and in vain tried to swerve out of the way. The cars bonnet crumpled straight to the pole, knocking it sideways, but still connected to the floor.

Naomi was propelled forward, but was brought back to her seat quickly by her seat belt. The bonnet was smoking, and then she saw the first flickers of flame.

Zach sprinted to Naomi's car, but before he could reach it, the car exploded, incinerating Naomi from within. The explosion had split the telephone pole in half, and the telephone wire was now speeding towards Zach. He stared open eyed, and then was thrown to the floor as Lacey tackled into him. The wire sped over the heads, and was now heading towards Tanzi, who was trying to get Jade out again, her back turned.

Jade saw the wire, and before Tanzi could object, pulled her legs from under her, bringing Tanzi to the floor. Tanzi stared at the wire as it passed over her face. She heard a ripping sound, and saw the lorry had a huge gash in its side from the wire, and was leaking fuel. An ember of flame from Naomi's car managed to stay alight as it drifted through the wind and rain. It landed on the leaking fuel, which erupted. Everyone apart from William who was in the car ducked down as the lorry blew up.

A piece of shrapnel sped towards the prone William's head when, yet again, Lacey saved someone. She pulled William from the car, and the shrapnel shattered the already weakened windscreen. Lacey turned around to be met with the lorrys flaming bonnet hitting her square in the chest. Blood spurted from her mouth as her ribs ripped apart and she was thrown backwards, landing lifeless to the wet street.

Everything seemed to have stopped, and the soaking wet and shocked survivors looked at the devastation. Three of them surviving from ten.

**(Well, i have to say i think that worked out well. I had the coldplay idea as i was listening to that song as i wrote that section, and thought, hell, those are good lyrics. Congrats mentosgoboom, DI Doctor Who, and one heart that stands alone for your characters surviving. Meaning the survivors of this story are Zach Dryer, Jade Skysong, Tanzi Sakamoto and... William Bludworth?!? This is a very interesting outcome. Hopefully one more chapter left, and then the my last Final Destination story in my trilogy. I'll give info about it when i start Last Laugh. THANKS)**


	18. You WHAT!

**(Thanks mentosgoboom and a very, very, special thanks to Angie2282, who has helped me with some plot points and helped when i had some problems in the story, so thank you! Also, you have virtually reviewed every chapter, which, again, i thank you. All right, so this is the last chapter in Elimination Game, and yes, it is short, but waddya going to do? XD. Read on!)**

The small boat had a tarpaulin draped across its top, stopping the two women from getting wet from the incoming storm. One woman had a blanket draped across her shoulders, and a mug of hot chocolate held in her hands. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, and looked at the other woman with her chocolate eyes.

The other woman had dark purple hair, dark purple lipstick and eye shadow, and wore an assortment of dark clothes. This was unusual for someone her age.

"You are going to have to talk sometime." The purple-haired woman said, crossing her arms.

"Just take me back. I don't appreciate what you have said to me. You have insulted me, let alone my friends."

"I didn't insult them, I just stated the truth. They're going to die."

At that, the brown haired woman threw the mug down onto the boats floor, letting hot chocolate spill. She stood up, her nostrils flaring. "They are not going to die if I can help it! We can skip death, just look at me! I fell from a goddamn cliff in a jeep, managed to get out, and then I had to fight for my life in stormy seas with rain rushing down. I acknowledge the fact that you picked me up, but friends are not going to become like your dead husband, Rose Leardel!"

It was Roses turn to jump up from her seat. "How dare you! How dare you talk about Ian like that. He was twice the person you will ever be. Maybe I should have left you to your fate, let you drown in the deep, dark ocean. Do not tell me what to do; I saved you from death Paige Callaway!"

* * *

William Bludworth's house was actually quite bland. There were no pictures or photos hanging from the walls, and the wallpapers and carpets were grey. There seemed to be no cushions, only hard backed wooden chairs. Even the sofa felt like you were sitting on a lump of concrete. Sitting on said sofa was Zach, staring at the wall plainly. Tanzi's head lay on his lap as she slept, her black hair covering her features. On the floor by the sofa sat Lacey cross legged, and to a chair next to her was Jade.

The sound of footsteps made all heads apart from Tanzi's turn to the doorway, which William walked through, holding a tray of drinks. He put it on the table, not speaking, and sat down on a hard-backed chair.

"So..." Zach started. "The plan. Your way of defeating death."

William remained quiet, evidently thinking.

"Hey, fucking tell us." Said Jade, an annoyed look flitting across her face. "I would appreciate it if you goddamn told us how to survive this damn life."

"Okay, okay." William put up his hands, stopping an argument. "I admit, my previous ideas didn't work out. Such as new life defeats death, or sacrifice will stop death in his tracks."

At this, Lacey looked down sheepishly, knowing that she had tried to do just that."

"But this time, I have devoted almost all my days to finding out how to do it, how to defeat death for the last time. But to do It, we are gonna need to go to America..."

"America?!" Jade said sceptically. "How the hell are we gonna get there, in fact why the hell do we need to get there. Just tell us how to defeat death."

"All right." William sighed. "There are six major accidents which have resulted in devastating consequences, killing hundreds. Each of these accidents was in a certain place." William started to list of the places, counting on his fingers. "JFK Airport, Route 23, the theme park where the Devil's Flight roller coaster is, McKinley speedway, the Orbis theatre, and finally, the one you're all familiar with, the Emporium Stadium."

"Get to the damn point." Jade said, leaning forwards.

"What we need to do... is spill the survivor's blood!"

**(Okey, two revelations there. One, Paige is alive?! And who is Rose Leardel?! Well, you'll know who Rose is if you remember Ian from Director's Cut. And what the hell did Bludworth mean about spilling the survivor's blood!? Well, you'll find out in last laugh, which i will start later this week. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!)**


End file.
